


Jealousy

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Jason couldn’t get up the nerve to ask you out, so Dick did it to push him off the edge.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before, but I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!

Everyone in the living room groaned in unison as Bruce told them they all had to attend the new charity gala he was having tonight.

“No exceptions,” he added, looking pointedly at Damian.

“Tt. The rich snobs don’t deserve my presence.”

“We don’t either, but you’re still here,” Tim said, earning a glare from Damian and a snicker from Jason and Steph. You rolled your eyes.

“That’s enough.” Bruce said, then left before something else happened.

“C’mon guys, it can be fun. Just find someone you wanna go with,” Dick said, ever the optimist. He shot Jason a pointed look. Jason looked at you, but you weren’t paying attention.

“I have to look for a dress,” you said. “I’ll see you guys later.” Dick raised an eyebrow at Jason, and mouthed _last chance_. Jason glared at him.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” he hissed back. Dick just grinned.

“Hey y/n, d’you wanna be my date?” He asked. Your eyes widened. It wasn’t the guy you wanted to go with, but Jason didn’t seem interested, so why not.

“Sure. I’ll meet you at six?” You replied.

“Sounds like a plan,” he winked. You put on a fake smile and nodded, then left, carefully avoiding Jason’s gaze.

As soon as you were out of the room, Jason was up and out of his chair.

“What the _hell_?” He seethed. Dick just raised his eyebrows.

“You gotta be faster than that, Jay.” He said with a tilt of his head, then leapt off the couch before Jason could get to him. Jason just narrowed his eyes and left. The rest of the family looked at Dick skeptically.

“Do you really think that this is gonna work?” Steph asked.

“It’s the best idea I’ve got. I mean, they’ve been pining after each other forever. One of them’s going to break at some point.” Hopefully.

————-

Jason was fuming. He knew that his family was aware that he was in love with you, but he didn’t think that they’d intervene. How wrong he had been.

So instead of admitting his feelings to you like a normal person, he’d made it his goal to make you beg for him, like the petty bastard that he was.

When he got to the party, there were already quite a few people there. His eyes sought you out in the crowd, and when they found you his jaw dropped slightly. You were wearing a strapless blood red dress, the torso covered in silver jewels and the skirt had a slit that showed off your leg. Your hair was up in an intricate braided crown, with twin curls on either side of your face. But he scowled when he saw Dick’s arm around your waist. Dick just smirked at Jason and whispered something to you that made you laugh.

Jason grabbed something to drink from the nearest server and made sure you were watching him.

——

When you laid eyes on him, your mouth started to water. Jason was in a sleek black tux that fit in all the right places, and his hair was a perfect mess. He downed an entire glass of champagne before reaching a petite brunette that was the very definition of sexy. You scowled when his arm snaked around her waist, and she turned around to smile at him.

“You hungry? We can get something to eat,” Dick’s voice broke you out of your thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” you said, not hungry in the slightest. At least, not for food.

Dick led you over to a side table filled with food, and you picked up a salmon puff to please him. Meanwhile, he stuffed his face full while you watched Jason seduce the brunette from across the room. Your jaw tightened as you watched her hand slide from his arm to his chest.

“We should introduce ourselves to some of the guests,” you said. Dick raised an eyebrow at you.

“Bruce would be so proud,” he said, with a smile playing at his lips. You only scoffed and rolled your eyes.

Slowly, the two of you made your way around the room. It was agony. Every rich middle-aged housewife seemed to want to talk with Dick for hours, but every time you spoke they looked at you like the dirt under their feet. So that left you to glare at Jason and his resident skank as they flirted. Finally, you and Dick made it over to them.

“Hey, big brother. How goes it with you and goody-two-shoes over there?” The girl beside him snickered and looked at you cheekily. You ignored her and locked eyes with him.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. How about you? Having a good time with your _friend_?” You said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and plastered a grin on his face.

“Oh yeah, great. Nicole was just telling me how _thirsty_ she is though, so I’m going to get a drink.” He walked away, leaving you fuming and the brunette smirking. Dick shot you a silent warning look.

“It was nice to meet you, Nicole, but I think I saw Mr. Aveyard and his wife across the hall. I’ve been meaning to catch up with him.” Oh, no. You were not leaving, especially not with that lame excuse.

“Don’t be rude, Dick. We should get to know our guest first,” you said with a sly smile. Dick’s eyes widened and his hand tightened around your waist.

“Y/n…” he said, but Nicole spoke up.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m honored. It’s not every day that you get to meet someone who already has one Wayne boy on her shoulder but’s still pining after another.” Her smile got wider, and you practically snarled at her.

“At least I’m not sleeping with every man who wants my ass.” That knocked the grin right off her face. “You think you’re special, but you’re so fake that Barbie is jealous,” you seethed. Dick finally pulled you away and apologized to the girl.

“ _What was that_?” He hissed at you. He had moved his hand to your arm and it was so tight it almost hurt.

“Nothing, ok. I just lost my temper. She was staring at me like a was a sewer rat or something,” you muttered. He sighed.

“Just try not to lash out at any of the other guests, alright?” He raised his eyebrows at you. You nodded, thankful that he didn’t mention Nicole’s comment.

When the two of you reached the other side of the room, you felt someone watching your back. When you turned your head, you were met with Jason’s stare. You glared, he smirked. God, how he infuriated you.

Maybe that was what made you grab Dick by the jaw and slam your mouth into his. You waited for him to inevitably pull away from you, but that didn’t happen because someone grabbed your arm and yanked you away first. You saw Dick’s surprised expression for .2 seconds before Jason was tugging you down an empty hallway and pushing you up against a wall. His jaw was tight and his eyes narrow.

“I can’t _stand_ you, y/n,” he panted. “You drive me fucking crazy.” His eyes scrutinized your face, looking for something. He leaned in close, so that you could feel his lips brush your ear.

“And yet, I still want you so damn bad,” he whispered. Your breath hitched. You couldn’t take it anymore, so you grabbed the collar of his tux and crushed your mouths together.

The kiss was sharp and wet and sloppy, but it was him so it was perfect. He tasted like cigarettes and leather and so purely _Jason_. You slipped your fingers into his hair and moaned into his mouth. He broke away from you for air.

“Y/n. You make me feel… _you make me feel,_ ” he whispered fiercely. “And I.. God, I wish it would stop, but it won’t, and all I know is that I love you and I can’t lose you.” It was like all of the breath was knocked out of you, and you stared at him in astonishment.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you to say those words?” You croaked. His eyes widened, and then darkened in lust. He brought his mouth down to yours, and peppered kisses all around it, nipping and sucking and biting. When he pulled away, you whimpered at the loss.

“You like that, babygirl?” He whispered. “Cause I can do _so_ much better.” You moaned at that, and his smirk grew wider. Suddenly, he grabbed you around the waist and threw you over his shoulder.

“Jason!” You gasped, as he carried you down the hall and into one of the many empty bedrooms In the house. Instead of answering, he set you down on the bed and turned around to shut the door. When he turned back to you, his eyes traveled up and down your body, and his tongue darted out to lick his lip.

“Mmmmm. It’s going to be a long night, Doll.”


End file.
